I Missed You More Than Ever
by iRawk
Summary: It's been almost 6 months since Camp Rock ended. Switching between Shane and Mitchie's POV, we learn what happens when you put two and two together
1. Goodbye Friendship, Hello relationship

"Shane," Nate called. "We're leaving!"

"Coming," I said stiffly. I took a last look at the picture. There was Mitchie, smiling her beautiful smile and her arms were around me. That was at the end of Camp Rock almost half a year ago. Now it's spring break. We're going back for a special Camp Rock Spring Session. I wasn't sure if she was going to be there. Half of me wanted her there, but the other half didn't.

Last summer, we hadn't gotten together. We kept friends but I wanted to be more. Three months later, she had a boyfriend. We became distant friends. I remember that day…

_"Shane, guess what?" her sweet voice asked me with excitement._

_ "What is it?" I asked curiously. Was she getting her way to fame?_

_ "You remember Jeremy?" she asked._

_ My expression went to a frown. Jeremy was this guys Mitchie wouldn't stop talking about. She had a crush on him. "Yeah, why?" Please not what I think, I thought to my self silently._

_ "He asked me out!"_

_ "That's…great." I gave her my false support._

_ "Shane, you're okay with it, right?"_

_ NO! I wanted to say. I wish you were with me! "Um yeah, it's just you've been talking about him _all_ the time." I lied._

We got to Camp Rock. My fresh memories of the summer flooded back. Everything.

"I think your girlfriend's here," Nate teased.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the limo. "Hi, I'm Shane Gray, total rock star, what's your name?"

She giggled. "I'm sorry but I remember my best friend being a pop star."

I laughed as she flung her arms out and I hugged her.

"Shane! I'm doing my first recording soon!" she blurted as we pulled away.

"That's amazing, Mitchie!"

"I know! I can finally come and get to know the world of my _pop_ star best friend."

I smiled.

"Hello, Shane!" Uncle Brown's unmistakable accent caught me.

"Hi Uncle Brown," I said smiling.

"I see you two are reunited."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. This is where I need to be now.

"Yeah we are," Mitchie said. "Did you hear about my record?"

He nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to hear it, Love."

"Maybe you can hear it tonight at open jam!"

He laughed. "Maybe, so the camp needs something to get them started tonight. I was hoping you two could sing your duet?"

"We haven't sung it in a while, though, Uncle Brown." I told him.

"Doesn't matter, you two are talented singers. I'll see you tonight then at five o' clock." Without another word, he turned and left.

"That's um…great?" Mitchie said.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side singing the whole time." I could tell she still had her fear of singing in front of crowds.

I greeted more campers: ones who I had met before and the ones who wanted to experience Camp Rock. As the day went, Mitchie's phone had beeped – more than five times…not that I was counting – and when I asked her who it was, she told me it was Jeremy. Was she really still with that guy?

As our day progressed, I had hung out with Nate and Jason and Mitchie was with Caitilin so we hadn't talked for a while. Soon, it was almost five.

Not necessarily to my surprise, I walked up to a nervous Mitchie. "I don't think I can do this," she confessed worriedly.

"Don't worry," I told her. I took my hands with hers. "You'll do great. Pretend they're not there. Pretend it's just one of your concerts you'll be doing soon."

She smiled. Then her eyes went to our hands and back up to mine. We held our gaze for a moment before a crew member handed us our microphones. Mitchie had flushed when someone had seen us. I'll admit I didn't want that moment over, but we let it be.

The music started and Mitchie was a little shy though the beginning. As I came out on stage, her confidence grew and as we ended, I took her hand like I did long ago.

"_This is me._" Our voices sang in harmony.

The crowd cheered and she gave me a smile.

"Meet me at the lake as soon as you can." I whispered in her ear.

The night went on and we both had a chance to sneak out and meet at the lake.

"Hey," she said. "Thank you _so_ much. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as one of my best friends, Shane."

Her words struck me like a symphony. "No problem," I told her. It was a problem. I was her _best friend_. Not her _boyfriend_.

We sat as our legs soaked in the water off the dock. We were in silence for a few moments. Not an awkward one, just one to think about something.

"Shane?" her voice wasn't as audible. She was looking down and had suddenly become shy.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about," she paused for a brief second as if hesitating on the question. "…us being together?"

"All the time," I told her assuming she meant it like best friends.

"Not like best friends," she explained. "but like _together_ as in _dating_." She emphasized the two words.

I took a tense breath. I wasn't about to lie to her. "Yes, I have, Mitch. Have you?" I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear her if she said no.

"I have," she said and my heart swelled. "I think about it a lot, actually."

Somehow, we had gotten closer and our hands were almost touching. I turned my head to face her. Mitchie's head was still down. I lifted her chin up and made her face me with my index finger. Her innocent eyes looked at me, lingering. Before I could hesitate, I leaned in and our lips met. I let my eyes close. We held it there for maybe more than a moment and I pulled away.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that," she sheepishly admitted.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked pretending I actually cared about him.

"We broke up a month ago, I didn't tell you cause Jeremy and I are still friends."

"Oh, well then I don't need to feel guilty about this." I said as I leaned in and kissed her once again.


	2. Lovebirds

Mitchie's POV:

The next morning I woke up as the memories flooded back from last night. I smiled.

"Hello Smiley," Caitlyn teased. "Have anything to share? Like maybe…a new boyfriend?" I was glad that she came for the Spring Session, too.

I blushed as I replied an incoherent "Maybe..."

"Well, care to explain?"

I got up and fixed my bed. "Is there really anything to tell?"

"I want details!"

"I _know_ you were spying on us, Cait, don't try to play games with me."

"So, I was, but I didn't _hear_ anything!" she whined. I laughed as I took my clothes and walked towards our bathroom. "Well, you have to wait, then."

Later, I walked into the dining hall and caught sight of Shane. He saw me and gave me a wink and his charming smile that made my heart flutter.

"Head over heels," Caitlyn softly said in a sing-song voice skipping off.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Shane. "Hey," I said as if nothing had changed.

"Hey," he gave me another one of his smiles which made me feel like I was on Cloud 9. "So, when's your off class?"

"Um," I thought for a moment. "I thought we got out at 12 for Spring Session?"

He laughed. "I knew that…"

"No not really," I giggled.

"Anyways, you and me are spending time today after all classes, got it missy?"

I smiled. "And why is that, Mr. Shane Gray?"

He pouted, which I think is adorable. "I only have four days left to spend time with you."

My smile faded. Four days to spend with _my_ Shane Gray?

"Aw, I knew I shouldn't have said it." He felt guilty, I could hear it in his voice.

"No, it's okay, Shane, I completely forgot how much time I needed to spend here."

He sighed and started rambling on apologizing.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Isn't it usually me that rambles on about apologizing?"

He smiled. "The tables turned."

I giggled then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Thinking about it, I didn't have much time with Shane.

"Don't let the fact that we're not here that long get in the way," he said breaking my thoughts. "Soon, you'll be in Hollywood with me, and we'll be doing tours together with Nate and Jason." He smiled and that reassured me that everything was going to be okay, what would happen if Shane was still my friend? I didn't know what I'd do.

Caitlyn happily walked up to us. "Hello lovebirds!"

"How did –"

"She saw us last night," I explained.

"Oh…" he said. "Do you plan on telling the whole camp?"

"Not yet…" she said unsure of what to do next.

"Don't." I said firmly.

I gave me a suspicious smile and walked away.

"Cait!" I called after her, but it was no use. She just kept walking as if she had more important business – which she didn't.

"Who cares," Shane said only focused on me. "At least people will know the girl with the voice."

That alone made my heart swell and I smiled at Shane. He always knew how to make me feel better.

He wrapped one arm around me. "I'm going to take you to our first class," he announced. "That is, if you don't wanna eat."

I shrugged. "I'm fine, let's go." I gave him a smile and he kissed my forehead. "Let's go!" I told him enthusiastically.

He laughed and we took our sweet time to my first class. Our hands intertwined, we talked about random topics and he made me feel safe. I never want these days to end, but in the back of my mind, it kept screaming _FOUR SHORT DAYS._


	3. Girls are confusing

Shane's POV

We slowly came to a stop as we got to her first class.

"Soon, it'll be you _and_ me teaching," I told her with a smile.

Her perfectly beautiful smile spread across her soft face. "I can't wait."

Making sure no one was around that was actually paying attention; I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she had turned a light pink. "You blush easily."

"Could you not notice that from before?" she said with a giggle. I watched her walk into her class and it was about time I got to mine. I needed to teach after all.

I strolled my way into my class. It was so weird, why wasn't Tess here? She told everyone she was going to come back for the summer session. Simply, I shrugged it off because Tess is Tess and she does whatever she seems to want.

I opened the door to see a bunch of new kids mixed in with some of the others I'd seen last summer. I wasn't surprised when I found Caitlyn in the front row smiling widely at me.

"Hey class," I greeted.

"Oh my god, you're _Shane Gray_," a girl in the middle seemed to have reported.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes while Caitlyn smirked. "Yes, I am Shane Gray. Almost four years ago, I came here to Camp Rock. It was where my band, Connect Three, came together and we became what we are today.

"Minus the attitude," Caitlyn muttered.

I gave her a quick look and continued. "Who's here for their first time at Camp Rock?"

More than half of my class raised their hands.

"Okay, well I'm sure you all are going to like it here at –"

Before I could finish my sentence, Caitlyn cleared her throat.

I sighed. "What is it?"

She signaled towards the door. Who else would show up? Tess Tyler. I inwardly groaned as she walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with an apologetic smile.

We were pretty much all convinced she was just faking it with Mitchie almost six months ago so I said, "It's okay, Tess. Don't do it again. Take a seat."

She smiled and took the empty seat which was conveniently by Caitlyn. I watched as Caitlyn sucked in her breath. This was going to be a long week my class.

I continued to teach my class as Tess surprisingly was the same person she was when she apologized to Mitchie. Caitlyn was in complete shock, as was the others who had been there that summer. As for the others, the girls seemed to want to be her best friend while the guys were too busy admiring her.

At the end of the class, I dismissed everyone. Tess stood up and smiled at me as she was the first to leave, making us all confused. The newbie kids followed her. The last to leave was Caitlyn, who gave me the perturbed expression she had the whole time. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't _even_ know." I told her.

"Have fun with the rest of your classes," she teased. "I know you can't wait to see your love again."

"Hey!"

She laughed satisfied with my reaction and walked out of the room. I shook my head. Will I _ever_ understand girls?


	4. Sweet Little Moment

Mitchie's POV:

I sighed as I walked out of my last class of the day. I had seen Tess in two out of the four of them. Strangely enough, she was _still_ nice. It kind of shocked me, but I shrugged it off. I made my way to the food hall, where I hoped Shane was. Then I realized that he had class and he'd probably be coming a little later. I went to get some food and sat next to Caitlyn.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I felt myself blush and I internally cursed myself for blushing so easily.

"Not _yet_, he isn't!" she argued.

I rolled my eyes. Shane and I. I'd always kind of wish he'd be my boyfriend, I dated Jeremy because he wasn't there, because Jeremy was there, he's one of my best friends.

"There he is," Caitlyn nudged me.

I looked up and smiled watching as Shane came over to us and took a seat next to me. "Hey pop star."

He smiled. "Hey," he replied before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Shane!" I whined. I knew he didn't want rumors of us spreading out, but it wasn't easy if _he_ was the one that was going to be the one who caused rumors to start.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "I can't help it."

Caitlyn made a face. "Cute, but ew. I don't wanna sit by two love birds this _whole_ week. I'm going to sit with Lola, bye!" as she stood up taking her tray, Shane and I watched her walk away.

We finished our food with small talk.

"I want to bring you somewhere, so it'll be just the two of us," he said as his hand beckoned me over. I knew he wanted to hold my hand, because he was about to, but I knew that he didn't want anyone to know, just to think we're best friends.

He led me into his cabin where he had to himself.

"Isn't Nate supposed to be there," I asked. "And Jason supposed to be there?" I pointed to the other two beds.

"Yeah, they're here, but it doesn't matter right now does it?" he questioned with a smile.

I giggled as we lay on the bed. He held me close and my head rested on his chest, we used to do it like this, but we used to lie next to each other, because we weren't dating back then.

"So…" Shane lazily said.

"How were your classes?" I asked.

"They were okay, but my favorite one was my second class." He looked at me and winked.

I flushed. He was so sweet. I slightly smirked thinking I should tease him. "Eh, the second class was _okay_."

"Okay?" he asked not sure if I was joking or not.

I sat up straight pretending not to care about his thoughts. "Yes, I thought it was okay."

"Well, it was my favorite class because there was this beautiful girl, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't interested." He casually said while sitting up. "I tried to flirt with her, but all she did was turn red."

Thinking about it, I started to turn red…again. "Shane!" I whined.

He laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"It wasn't funny," I pouted.

"I think it was." He continued. "And for that girl I saw this morning? I think she'll like this…"

I turned to him in confusion. "What?"

I saw Shane's brilliant smile before his lips landed on mine and both our eyes closed. Every time I felt his lips against mine, it was like an explosion of…I don't know. All I know it's just wonderful. I don't want him to pull away. I don't want to pull away. I ended up pulling away anyways.

Instead of complaining, he just gave me a goofy smile. That's one of the things I love about him. He never tries to rush anything about me. He likes me just as I am. I don't have to change a thing about myself.

His right arm came around me and wrapped around me, pulling myself into his chest. I snuggled against it loving the feeling and looked up at him. Shane gave me a sweet smile before pecking my lips. At least I have him for the whole week.


	5. Goodbye, For Now

Shane's POV:

A week later, everything sadly came to an end. It was soon time to say goodbye to Mitchie, my girlfriend.

"I'll call every chance I get," I reassured her.

"And get on iChat?" her voice was calm, but I knew she didn't want to leave either.

I nodded. "And get on iChat."

She suddenly came forward and her body suddenly pressed into mine, her head resting on my right shoulder. I embraced her comfortingly, also wishing we didn't have to go our separate ways. We stayed in our position for a few tender moments until Mitchie pulled her head up to face me. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know, Mitch, I know, but we'll see each other again soon." I said trying to comfort her the best I could.

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

I nodded in the direction behind her. "I think your brother's here."

She sighed and pressed our lips together for a good few seconds. "Bye Shane," she said before turning and running to her brother.

Mitchie's POV

I ran to my older brother and gave her a hug.

"Did you have fun?" Brandon asked.

"Um, yeah," I said. That was an understatement. This was probably one of the best spring breaks of my life.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" he smirked.

I blushed. "Stop!"

"Who is it?" he asked. Obviously he hadn't seen Shane's face.

"Shane Gray," I said quietly.

"My little sister's dating a pop star?!"

"_Shh_!" I said. "We don't want the press to know!"

"Sorry," he said before getting my stuff and putting it in the back.

I turned to see if Shane was there, and he was. I smiled and blew him a kiss as he laughed and pretended to catch it. I giggled and got into the passenger's seat.

As my brother drove away, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Shane walking into his limo. I smiled knowing we would be together soon.

We got home and I rushed to my room, hoping Shane was online. I turned on my computer and signed onto iChat. I frowned when he wasn't. Then, I realized I was just being paranoid. Maybe he wasn't home yet. I breathed. _Calm down, Mitchie. Shane's a busy guy. He's famous for crying out loud._

_**Sorry it's short. More coming later**_


	6. I Can't Believe He Hurt Me

Shane's POV:

Days became weeks and I didn't see my darling. The rare moments we could talk on the phone or Video Chat were moments I never took for advantage of. I listened to her laugh, and I could tell she was smiling by the way she talked. She lit my day. I always waited for her to call.

"It's not true," I reassured her.

"Well, it isn't easy when you see a headline saying your boyfriend is dating some other girl." Mitchie whined.

I laughed softly. "Don't worry, none of it is true." I loved knowing I would be there to shelter her.

"I'm coming to Hollywood soon," her voice squeaked.

I smiled. "I can't wait! Call me when you get here."

"I will, it's the first thing I'll do," she assured me.

Mitchie's POV:

I sat on my bed and called Shane frowning when it went to voice mail. I'm in Hollywood now, and Shane and I could actually _be_ together. "Hey Shane," I said after the beep. "I-"Then I thought I should surprise him. "Call me, I miss you." I said smiling. I hung up and went to my car. This is going to be great.

Just ten minutes later, I stopped at Shane's house. I knocked on the door.

Nate opened it surprising me. "Mitchie?" he asked.

"Hey, Nate, you guys live together?"

He nodded, looking at me in shock. "Yeah, all of us. So, come inside."

I stepped inside as he closed the door. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great, so you made it into Hollywood, finally." Nate tried his best to smile, but I knew something was going on.

"Is this bad time?" I questioned.

Whatever was on his face faded. "No, it's fine. We're not busy. Take a seat."

I sat down as he offered drinks and I shook my head. "Is Shane here?"

His face became uneasy. Something isn't right. "Um, no…"

I could see right through his lie. "Nate, I know he's here." I stood up. "Where is he?"

He winced. "Shane's in the back yard."

I hadn't seen the whole house yet, but he showed me the way, refusing to follow me. "Nate," I confronted. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this? You're not teasing me and Shane."

He sighed. "Just go see Shane," he said. No comments. Usually he would say, "Now go make out," or something teasing, but nothing like that came.

"Alright," I sighed and made my way through the back. There was a pool and I saw at first a guy and a girl, their arms around each other and they were sitting with their legs in the pool. They seemed to be kissing each other. I frowned not making sense of what Nate said, and then it hit me. It wasn't just some random guy. It was Shane, _my_ Shane, who was making out with…_Tess Tyler_. I felt my stomach wrench. I wanted to run away like the Mitchie I was last summer, but I know I have to face my problems. I opened the sliding door and found my voice. It was weak, but I found it. "Shane?"

He pulled away and his face drained. He faced me. "Mitchie, I–"

I shook my head. "I trusted you," tears started to form, threatening to ruin my makeup.

"Mitchie, it's j-"

"Forget it, Shane." I snapped. "We're done."

I ran back inside as I heard Shane call my name. I ran into Nate, my tears streaming down and I couldn't see. It was too blurry.

He sighed. "Mitchie…"

"Don't try apologizing for him," I croaked and hit his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Instead of replying, he said. "Why don't we bring you home?"

I didn't argue, because I knew I couldn't drive myself back. I nodded as he comfortingly wrapped an arm around me like a brother.

"Mitchie," Shane's voice came from behind. I didn't turn.

Nate bitterly said, "Look what you did."

I could sense Shane was pleading. "Let me talk to her."

"No, I think you've done enough."

All I could hear were their voices, and soon I was in the passenger's seat of my car and I handed my keys to Nate.

"I wanted to tell you," he said. "But I didn't want to get in your business."

I nodded understanding what he meant and he silently drove me home, knowing I didn't want to talk.

He parked the car and wiped my tears. "Don't let Shane do this to you," he told me.

"He's just…" I tried to find the right words, but Nate understood. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," he smiled as he brought me into my house.

I leaned against him, he smiled good. I noted, but then I remembered how Shane took my breath away and forced my tears away. I sat on the couch with Nate as he turned on the TV.

"Hey, Nate," Brandon said coming down the stairs. "Hey M – what happened?!" he said noticing my probably red eyes.

I looked at Nate wanting him to explain, and he did. "Shane. He cheated on Mitchie."

Brandon's eyes glared at the wall. "That bastard. I'm going to show –"

"Brandon, don't." I said quietly.

"But he hurt you!" Brandon protested.

"It's not worth it," I told him and he sighed.

So, who cares if Shane cheated, at least I still have other guys. I couldn't convince myself that last sentence no matter how I tried.


	7. Manipulations and Surprises

Shane's POV:

After Mitchie left, I went back to the pool, mad.

"Shane," Tess whined.

I shot daggers at her. "Shut up!"

I remember how it all happened because it was just a week ago.

"_Shane?" a familiar voice said._

_I turned around. "Tess?"_

"_Hey," she smiled. I thought she was innocent and safe, so I walked over to her. "Just finish recording?"_

_I nodded. "You're just going in?"_

"_Yeah," she told me. "I'm coming out with my first album."_

_I thought she matured. "Congratulations."_

"_Hey, maybe we could hang out some time," she suggested. "Just as friends, of course."_

_I smiled thinking how glad Mitchie would be to know Tess had changed. They could be friends again. "Sure," I said as she gave me her number and I gave her mind._

"_I'll call you when I'm done here."_

_And then the next day, we were at her house and we were alone. _Mistake one.

_Out of nowhere, she kissed me and I started thinking of Mitchie, and kissed back._ Mistake two.

_She pulled away and smiled. "That was great."_

_I frowned. "Look, Mitchie and I-"_

"_I already know, you guys were all over each other."_

"_Tess, this doesn't mean we're-" she cut me off again._

"_Mitchie won't know…and besides, it seemed like you liked it." She smiled seductively._

_I sighed. Tess was kind of beautiful. "Alright."_ Mistake three.

All it took was three mistakes to lose Mitchie.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to go along with you," I spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not the one who was stupid enough to go behind her back." Tess gave her evil smirk.

"Get out!" I yelled. "I don't want you here!"

"Well, my jobs already done anyways." Tess Tyler still had her smirk on as she walked out of the house.

I looked for Nate, but then quickly remembered he took Mitchie home. _My_ Mitchie. My _old_ Mitchie. I went up to the mini studio and did what I always did when I was mad. I took out the electric guitar, and picked one of our songs that I could just get my anger out. Jason must've heard me from the moment he walked in because the first place he went was there.

"_Tell me why, it hurts so bad," _I struck the last chord and looked at Jason.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did Tess cause this?" Jason is a little dumb, but he does show his intelligence every once in a while.

I looked down. "Mitchie found out."

Jason sighed. "I can't say I told you so, but _Nate_ told you so."

"I know, but when Tess was around it was like she was Mitchie."

"So, you only dated her because you thought about Mitchie?"

I nodded, realizing it myself.

"So Shane Gray _used_ Tess Tyler just because he couldn't wait for his girlfriend _or_ visit her?"

"I know, I'm stupid," I told him strumming a random chord angrily. "I'm stupid and Mitchie deserves better than me."

"You're letting her go, just like that?"

I nodded. "When you love someone, you let them go. And maybe love will come back." I said thinking about Mom, when she told me that when I first fell in love.

"That's all true and stuff," Jason replied. "But you shouldn't let her go that easily. Let her know what was going on, at least, and if she doesn't want to hear anymore, and then go with what you just said."

I slightly smiled despite my feelings. "Thanks, Jason, you really helped."

"No problem." He said.

I put the guitar away and grabbed my keys. It couldn't be too late, I hoped.

Mitchie's POV

It had been two hours and Nate's cheered me up so much. Even though he can't take it away, he's healed me just a little. Our quiet laughter faded and I looked into his eyes. They were so clear. He's the one that wrote a lot of their hits, his heart was the reasons for their success – most of it, anyway. My minds slipped away from _him_ and focused on Nate. I never realized how cute he looks. Without thinking, I leaned in and so did he. Our lips crashed against each other sweetly and we held it for a good three seconds before pulling away.

Both of us were in shock, but we couldn't say anything. We stared at each other for a good minute before we jumped as the bell rang.

Finding my voice, I said, "I…I'll get it." I stood up as he nodded silently and opened the door. My anger and sadness quickly returned the second I saw who it was. "What do you want?" I asked trying my best to pretend like I didn't want a thing to do with him. I don't, but I can't help but want to fall into his arms or him to say "What are you talking about?" and then he'd take me in his arms and kiss me, and then I could wake up. But none of this would happen, because what has gone on has been very real. I took my hand behind my back and pinched myself.

Things I know: Shane Gray cheated on me with Tess, Nate kissed me just moments ago, and this is very, _very_ real.


	8. Nate, I hate him

"Mitchie, let me explain." Shane pleaded.

"What is there to explain?" her voice was sharp, and it hurt Shane. "You cheated on me and that's that."

"Mitchie, I –" but before Shane could finish, Mitchie cut in.

"Shane. Did you cheat on me or not?" Now she was getting a little annoyed.

Shane sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to her, not after what he did. "Yes, but-"

"No buts Shane," she glared at him. "Go live our happy life with Tess. I'm sure you'll forget about me soon."

It broke his heart as his love slammed the door in his face. He sullenly walked to his car, realizing how bad the situation was. "I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself. If only he could explain.

Inside, Mitchie slid her back against the door. Sitting there, forgetting about Nate, she sobbed. Shane had cheated on her and it was over between them.

Mitchie's POV:

Everything was over. I didn't bother to wipe away my tears. Suddenly, Nate came over to me and picked me up. I didn't know he was that strong, but I didn't question him. I wasn't in the mood to laugh. He sat me down and planted himself next to me, my body curled into his chest and he rubbed my back. I don't know if it was a brother-like way or not, but I let him do it. I had all but forgotten the kiss we just shared before Shane came and ruined our moment.

When my tears finally stopped and I calmed down, Nate was still there, he hadn't said a word. He let me cry. I looked up at him as he gave me a gentle smile. I was kind of tired of crying over Shane.

"So, about that kiss…" I trailed off not giving him a clear expression.

His face formed into panic. "Look, Mitchie, about that…I'm sorry I just-"

I laughed and he gave me a confused look. "I didn't mind."

He smiled, but then it slightly faded. "It's too soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of is," I admitted. "But if you still stick around I might give you a chance."

His wide smile returned and I couldn't help but laugh again. It was good to laugh, and it was good to have someone with me. I almost got along with Nate as easily as – no. I can't keep comparing him to Shane. He's completely different, and I couldn't do that to him.

Shane's POV:

I didn't know where Nate was because I hadn't seen him with Mitchie. I hoped he still wasn't there. Yes, yes actually, I did. I hope he was there comforting her. No, Mitchie had her brother. She didn't need Nate. She didn't need him holding her and comforting her. I hit the steering wheel as I hit a red light. How could I be so stupid?! Mitchie is my love and I can't believe I let her go. Just. Like. That. I decided to experimentally call Nate, just to see what was going on.

"_Hello?_" his voice chimed through the line.

"Hey Nate, it's Shane."

Apparently he didn't bother looking at the caller ID, cause his voice turned dull. "_Oh, what do you want?_"

"Dinner's gonna be ready, so I think you should be getting home."

"_I'm eating out, tonight_." He said plainly.

I gripped my phone tighter. "Where?"

"_I'm eating at a friend's house. I hope you guys don't mind_." I heard a giggle. _Mitchie_. It was the giggle I heard when we were together.

I tried my best to remain calm. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." I hung up ending the call.

Pulling up to our driveway, I was pissed. Why was he eating at _Mitchie's_ house? I remember hearing that giggle, and what I told her about it during the Camp Rock Spring Session.

_She giggled again._

"_You're so adorable," I told her._

_Mitchie's cheeks tinted pink. "Shut up."_

"_No seriously, and your laugh, it's so cute." I smiled._

_Her cheeks turned red. "Shane!" she whined and I laughed._

All the memories were the only things I had left of us. I let this happen, and I was pretty sure if I kept trying, she still wouldn't let me come back.

Then it hit me. That one time Nate and I talked about Mitchie.

"_She's cute," Nate said._

"_What?" I turned. Half of me was trying to hide the fact that I do like her and the other half was in shock that Nate just said it out loud._

"_Mitchie is cute." He said as if he'd just said what the weather was like. When I didn't say anything, he asked, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," I managed to say. "I'm fine. Just…she's more than cute."_

_Nate smirked. "Were you gonna say hot?"_

"No!_" I replied. "I was gonna say she's beautiful and amazing." I could've gone on forever._

"_Yeah, she is." He said._

_I was confused. Nate seemed like he was into Caitlyn, why was he suddenly talking about Mitchie? He knew Mitchie was _my_ crush, but before I could ask him, we were called out onto the stage._

I couldn't believe it. I was letting her fall into the arms of my best friend. I got out of my car and walked into the house. When I saw Jason, I told him, "Its only gonna be us tonight."

"Why?"

"Nate decided to go to a friend's house for dinner." I said with bitterness bleeding through my voice.

"What friend?" Jason asked.

I sighed wishing he wasn't so clueless. "_Mitchie_," I thought of her crying and I felt a pain tugging at my heart.

"Oh," he said, finally understanding. "Why?"

I shrugged and sat down at the table.

"It'll be fine soon, Shane. I'm sure you'll fix things." Jason tried to encourage me.

But we both were very wrong.


	9. Old Shane Gray Ruined Everything

Meanwhile, Nate had just happily come back home. Shane was a mess and couldn't stand the fact Nate was hanging out with Mitchie.

"I'm home!" Nate called as he closed out of the door.

"How was your dinner?" Jason asked, trying to keep everyone civil.

Nate, on the other hand, was not aware that Shane was angry and regretful. _He deserves this_, he thought. Smiling, he answered, "Great, I _love_ her family, they are just the best. Her mother is an even better cook here then at Camp Rock!"

Shane glared at Nate about to say something, but Jason nudged him warning him to keep it civil. "Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"Mitchie is so sweet," Nate continued. "She's smart, talented and everything a guy would want. I don't know what someone would be thinking if –"

"Nate," their manager said. He had shared a moment with Shane earlier. "That's enough."

"_Shane, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." He said walking into the mini studio._

"_I screwed it up with Mitchie." Shane sighed. He explained everything as Paul, the manager, listened._

"_Well son, how do you feel about her?"_

"_I…I think I'm in love with her," Shane said realizing his own words as he said them. "God," he groaned. I just screwed it up with her."_

"_Fight for you love, Shane, do whatever it takes. If she doesn't want you back, give her time. If it's meant to be, she'll come back to you."_

"_Thanks," Shane replied really thinking about the words._

"_I'll always be here." He said as he stood up._

"_I'll remember that," Shane promised._

**Nate's POV**  
I gave Paul a weird look. Since when did _he_ get into our fights? "Whatever." I said pushing past Shane, who was glaring. He deserved this! He hurt her. Mitchie deserved better than Shane. She doesn't know that I've been crushing on her since I first saw her at Final Jam. Of course, I'd never told Shane this because, they were pretty much together. When I kissed Mitchie's lips, I knew that this was my chance. I never was sure I believed that you felt something when you kissed the right person, and now I was sure I don't believe it because when our lips met, nothing happened, even though I'm crazy about her.

**Shane's POV**

I really screwed this up. I had gone back to my old self: bad boy Shane Gray. If I hadn't lost control, if I just had Mitchie by my side…ugh, this is all my fault.

"_No one has to know Shane," Tess said to me._

_I have to fight this, I thought. I have Mitchie, she's changed me. I have control. "No, Mitchie and I, we're dating, and I can't do this, Tess."_

_Her soft laugh filled the empty air. "Please Shane, you're not fooling anyone with your 'good guy' act."_

"_It's not a damn act!" I shouted._

_A smile crept onto her face. "Really?" Before I could respond, she had her lips on mine. The old Shane came back and started kissing her back, just the feeling of being a bad boy, it all came back, it _felt_ like I was Shane Gray: the bad boy again. In reality, I was a bad boy again, because I just let it happen. Tess pulled away and gave me a smirk."Tell me you didn't like that."_

_Again the Shane from months ago became alive. "Why should I?" a smirk became visible on my face._

_Tess gave me an evil grin. "Hello real Shane Gray."_

Mitchie did her best to change me, but it wasn't good enough. She's the best thing that's happened in my life, and I just took it away from myself, along with _Nate_ "helping" me take her away.

**\sorry it's short, I had to re-write it a few times/**


	10. Apologies and Confessions

A few days passed and Mitchie and Shane hadn't spoken a word. The thing was Shane tried to call or text, but every time he'd get to voicemail or no response. As for Nate, his life just got a whole lot better with him and Mitchie. They were pretty much together all the time, although Mitchie did feel everyday that something – rather some_one_ – was missing. Even if she was happy with Nate, she needed Shane.

**Shane's POV**

"I'm going to go talk to her," I announced.

Nate jogged downstairs. "I was just about to see her."

"Well too bad, I'm going to go apologize."

"No, you're just going to ruin everything!" Nate shouted.

"Ruin _what_?" I matched his tone and sound level.

He rolled his eyes. "You'd never get it anyways." He started towards the door, but I got in his way. "Move!" he shouted.

"What am I ruining and why won't I get it?" I demanded. "I want answers, Nate."

Nate crossed his arms, looking mad and annoyed. "Mitchie and I have gotten closer, okay? Without you, she's just as happy. She doesn't need you, Shane. Get it through your head. You're just upset because it didn't work out like you wanted it to. You're so used to getting girls and then just breaking up with them. Mitchie's different. She's an actual girl with actual _feelings_."

"You think I don't know that?!" I shouted at him. Why does he think he knows everything about Mitchie? He's been around her for a few days!

"Obviously you don't!"

"What makes you so special? Why do _you_ get to spend time with her?"

"I've had a crush on her since I met her at Final Jam! You had your chance and screwed up Shane! It's my turn now!" he boldly said, than it became obvious he wish he hadn't said it.

Instead of coming back with a witty comment, I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran outside. I raced into my car not sure if Nate was following me. I started the car and drove out of the driveway. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Nate casually walking out of the house, a blank face.

**Mitchie's POV**

I laid in the living room as a commercial came on about Connect Three. I watched as Nate rocked the drums, but then turned it off when Shane's melodic voice filled the screen. To make it worse, he was singing "Gotta Find You". When there was a knock on the door, I was expecting Nate to be at the door with a big smile. He was very happy these days. I walked to the door and opened it, completely shocked by who I saw.

"Um, hey…" he awkwardly said.

I tried to sound annoyed. "What is it Shane?"

"I just…I came here to apologize." I was about to say something, but he interrupted me. "I know what I did was wrong, and I deserve what you did to me, but I'm sorry. The old Shane came back, and I followed Tess, I'm sorry."

I stood speechless. I didn't know he could be so…so…apologetic. "Come in." I didn't need the paparazzi to see this. As I closed the door behind us, I said, "Shane…"

He put his hands up in surrender. "I know, but over these few days, I realized something."

I swallowed. Was he thinking the same thing I realized too?

He took a deep breath and muttered something that sounded like, "Here goes nothing," and stood up a little straight looking at me straight in the eyes. I could see what he was about to say was sincere. "Mitchie, I realized that…I love you." He said it. I thought it.

I wanted to fall into his arms and tell him I forgive him. I wanted to tell him I knew that it was the old Shane. "Shane, I-" Just as I said the word "I", the doorbell rang cutting me off.

Shane must've known who it was, because the next few words came out in a quieter voice. "I know, you don't feel the same way, and I get that you and Nate are close. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He hesitated a moment before he kissed my forehead.

I sighed. "Shane-"

"You don't need to say anything. He's here anyway." He opened the door and there stood an angry Nate. "Don't worry, I'm leaving." Shane stepped out and walked to his car not saying a word, or looking back.

"Uh, Nate," I said finding my voice. "Come in." I let him in as Shane's eyes met mine when he put his seatbelt on. I closed the door. _I love you, too, Shane._ I thought to myself as Nate and I walked into the kitchen.

"So," Nate cleared his throat. "What did Shane want?"

"He just wanted to talk," I said carefully.

"About? How sorry he _thinks_ he is?"

"Nate, he really does seem sorry." I was slightly defending him.

"But he doesn't mean you should accept his apology! Obviously he doesn't know a _thing_ about you!" Nate had raised his voice.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about me?!" I questioned matching his tone.

"I know you deserve better than him!"

What was he talking about?! Shane was perfect for me even though we had a little bump in the road, but I realized I _love_ Shane. "I deserve better than Shane?! Like you?!"

His expression faded and he looked gentle. "Mitchie, don't you see it?"

"See _what_?"

"You don't see that we should be together!"

"Nate, I know you don't understand, but I just want to be friends with you."

"What? But on the day-"

"I've changed my mind, okay? I thought about a lot of things since I broke up with Shane." I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I didn't turn around. I just kept walking while I answered, "I'm going to find Shane."

"He's going home."

Knowing Shane, I said, "No, he's not."

**Shane's POV**

I parked at the only place the paparazzi wouldn't find me. A lake I found a while ago. I always come here when I need some air. I told Mitchie about it a few months ago. She's the only one who knows. So if she ever needed to find me when I needed air or to think, she'd know I was here. She probably wouldn't come after me because she was with Nate. _Nate_. My _supposed-to-be_ best friend who is trying to take Mitchie away from me! What kind of friend is he these days? All he wants to do is spend time with Mitchie. He doesn't even say a word to me at all because it's like _he_ was the one I cheated on. Sometimes Nate took things was too seriously. I stared across the lake for what seemed like forever, just thinking about Mitchie. I could think about her all day, but not with Nate.

"Shane?" her tender voice asked. I thought it was my hallucination, because I missed her being with me so much, so I ignored it. Her voice came again, "Shane." It sounded like she was behind me. Was I going to crazy? I turned to see her standing a few feet behind me.


End file.
